Inazuma Eleven Verdad o Reto!
by dikimiki0chan
Summary: Traduccion del fic de Inazuma Eleven ,Truth or Dare, espero que lo disfruten!   El clásico juego de verdad o reto con los personajes de Inazuma Eleven!
1. Chapter 1

**Diki-chan: Ohayo! Minna! Este fanfic trata sobe los personajes de Inazuma jugando Verdad o Reto, yo lo traducí, pero el fic original es de ** **ChocoLuvr101****(tengo permiso ^^)****y su OC, Miyako, la anfitriona del "show" así que todo el crédito va para ella. Sin más el disclamer: **_**"Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es de Level-5" **_**Por el momento jejeje… **

**- - - - 0 - - - -**

Miyako: **¡Ohayo chicos! ¡Este es el primer capítulo de Verdad o Reto! Puede que no sea muy bueno… ¡Pero espero que todos lo disfruten!**

Chicos de IE (Inazuma Eleven): **¡NO!**

Miyako: **¡Nadie les ha preguntado! Como sea… ¡Mi primo Sota dará inicio al juego!**

Sota: **Muy bien chicos ¡Vamos a jugar Verdad o Reto! Bien Gazelle, ¿Con quién quieres comenzar?**

Gazelle: **Elijo a Burn **

Burn: **Bien…**

Gazelle: **Bueno Burn ¿Verdad o Reto?**

Burn: **¡Elijo Verdad! **

Gazelle: **¿A quién preferirías para una cita? ¿A Kabeyama o a Shadow?**

Burn: ¡**Eso es fácil! ¡A Shadow! ¡El es emo, y me gusta lo emo! **

Kabeyama: ¡**Pensé que te gustaba!…**

Burn: ¡**Si! ¡Pero solo tu personalidad! ¡Lo siento, es solo que no puedo ser visto con un tipo gordo! **

Kabeyama: *****S**olloza y se va***

Miyako: **O-Okey, eso fue gay y loco! ¿Sota?**

Sota: **Oh, está bien. ¡Es mi turno! ¡Yo reto a Burn!**

Burn: **¿Por qué otra vez? ¡Solo tenía que responder la pregunta de Gazelle! ¡Y eso fue muy GAY! **

Sota: **Sin embargo… ¡Te elegí de nuevo!**

Burn: **Bien… ¡Elijo Reto!**

Sota: **¡Te reto a que te comas mi Carne a la parrilla!**

Burn: **¡Pero todos saben que tú amas tu carne a la parrilla! ¡Y que te vuelves loco si alguien se la come!**

Sota: ¡**Exacto!**

Burn: **Uh-oh, muy bien… *Se come la carne asada de Sota***

Audiencia (en el fondo): **¡SACRIFICIO! ¡SACRIFICIO! ¡SACRIFICIO!**

Burn: ¡**Bien Sota! ¡Ya he terminado!**

Sota: **GRRRRR…. * la cara le hierve de rabia***

Endo: **Uh… ¿Sota? ¿Qué te sucede?**

Sota: **EL…SE COMIÓ…MI CARNE ASADA! **

Burn: **¡Pero tu me retaste a hacerlo!**

Sota: **¡Exacto! ¡Quería probar si eras lo suficientemente hombre como para comerte mi carne asada! ¡Y al parecer lo eres! ¡Ahora pagaras las consecuencias! *Persigue a Burn hasta que lo atrapa y comienza a golpearlo hasta que Burn no es más que cenizas***

Miyako: **Es irónico ¿No? Su nombre es Burn (quemadura) pero es a él a quién quemaron**

Chicos de IE: *** Tienen miedo de hacer más retos***

Miyako: **¡Nos vemos en e próximo capítulo!**

**- - - - 0 - - - -**

_**Créditos: este fic pertenece orginalmente a ChocoLuvr101**_

_**El guión fue en casi su totalidad hecho por Urunai Sota (en la versión original) **_

_**Perdón por ser tan corto**_

_**Traducción: Dikimiki0chan**_

_**Sayo!^^ cuídense **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Diki-chan: Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de Verdad o Reto, los créditos y el disclamer van al final del fic, bueno dejo que lean tranquilos!**

**- - - - - 1 - - - - -**

Miyako: ¡**Hi chicos! ¡Aquí está el segundo chap! ¡Espero que este sea mucho mejor! **

Burn: **¿Por qué hiciste que Sota me golpeara hasta quedar hecho polvo? ¡Ese es mi trabajo!**

Miyako: ***Le pega en la cabeza con maíz* ¡Porque el lo pidió!**

Burn: **¡Tu solo me golpeas con maíz! **

Miyako: **Si,¿ y? Sota, Selim y yo vimos una película en la que una doncella podía matar a un policía solo con maíz. Y en este juego también aparecerá, a continuación ¡El maíz! ¡Mwahahahah!**

Burn: **Está loca…**

Miyako: **Bueno, como sea… ¡Aquí está el primer grupo de Retos propuesta por uno de mis seguidores! **

**Arigato ****CutiepieSakura123**

**Oh wow! ¿De verdad tendrán que hacer esto? ¡Dios! ¡Yay! ¡Un Show de Inazuma Eleven Verdad o Reto! ¡Me encanta la Verdad o Reto! ¡Sobretodo porque los personajes de Inazuma van a participar (¡Oh yeah!)! Y Atsuya está VIVO, GENTE, VIVO!**

**Bueno aquí están algunos de los Retos que e gustaría hacer (Me comprometo a hacer esto lo más horrible posible Mwahahaha ¡Amo esto!)**

**1. ¡Reto a Ichinose a decirle a Aki que realmente la ama, o mejor aún, darle un beso delante de nosotros!**

**2. ¡Reto a todo el elenco a decir a quien le gusta!**

**3. Reto a todos (si, a TODOS) a bailar el Waka-Waka ¡delante de nosotros!**

**4. Quiero que Goenji cante y baile una canción de Barney delante de todos**

**5. ¡Quiero que todos CHICOS del Inazuma permanezcan en una habitación con sus fangirls por 10 minutos!**

**Eso es por ahora. Tengo otros, pero los escribiré luego.**

**Ja nee! Power!**

Miyako: **Awww… ¿No les gustan los Retos de amor?**

Endo: **¡NO!**

Miyako: ¡**Ichinose, tienes que hacer tu Reto!**

Ichinose: **¡NO!**

Miyako: ***Le lanza maíz* ¡HAZLO!**

Natsumi: **¡O te confiesas o te golpeamos!**

Aki: **¿Nadie pregunta nuestras opiniones?**

Miyako: **¡Lamentablemente, no! ¡Ese es el punto en este tipo de juegos con personajes de anime! ¡Tienes que hacerlo te guste o no!**

Audiencia: **¡BÉSALA! ¡BÉSALA! ¡BÉSALA!**

Aki e Ichinose: ***Se ruborizan bastante***

Selim: **¡Haz el maldito reto!**

Ichinose: **Muy bien… ¡Lo siento, Aki-chan! *Le da un profundo beso***

Miyako: O**h, lala… **

Mark: **¿Cómo es qué Ichinose dio su primer beso antes que yo?**

Miyako: **Es porque tu chico no tienes muchas fans…Creo**

Haruna: **Ewww… ¡están empezando a hacer cosas raras!**

Natsumi: ¡**Aki! ¡Eres demasiado joven para hacer eso!**

Ichinose y Aki: ***La ignoran***

Dylan: **¿Cómo es que consiguió una novia primero?**

Kogure: ¡**Traten de no tragarse entre si!... Ushishishi…**

Haruna: ¡**Kogure!**

Cristal: **¿No te parece que ya van demasiado lejos?**

Dylan: **¡Búsquense un cuarto!**

Ichinose: ***Se separa y sonríe* Bien, tal vez lo haremos…**

Touko: **¡Deben estar bromeando!**

Ichinose y Aki: ***Se van a una habitación***

Miyako: ¡**DYLAN!**

Dylan: **¿Qué?**

Miyako: **¿Quién sabe lo que están haciendo allí dentro?**

Dylan: **¿Y?**

Miyako: ***Lo golpea en la cabeza con maíz* ¡Chico malo! ¡Bad boy!**

Mark: ***Suelta una risita* **

Miyako: **¡Es la hora del segundo Reto! ¡Todos ustedes tienen que decirnos a quién le gusta! Pero como…Uhmm… Ichinose está…**_**ocupado…**_**Vamos A tener que saltarlo, ¿Quién quiere ser el primero? **

Chicos de IE: ***Dan un paso atrás al mismo tiempo, dejando a Sakuma y Fudou adelante***

Miyako: **Arigato para los voluntarios ^^**

Sakuma: **Bueno…Uhmmm… Me gusta mucho…Por favor no me mates Kidou…Haruna…**

Sakuma x Haruna fans: ***Se levantan de la audiencia* KYAAA!**

Fudou: ¡**Claro que no! ¡A mi también me gusta!**

Kidou: ***Sufre contracciones***

Fudou x Haruna fans: ***También se paran* ¡Vamos Fudou! **

Natsumi: **¡Miren esto! ¡Haruna tiene dos chicos compitiendo por su corazón!**

Sakuma: **¡En tus sueños! ¡A mí me encanta Haruna!**

Sakuma x Haruna fans: **Vamos Sakuma!**

Fudou: **Grrr…**

Miyako: **Esto se está poniendo interesante… *Mira a la audiencia* ¡Oh, dios…!**

Endo: **¿Qué?**

Miyako: **Los fans del Sakuma x Haruna tienen pingüinos de peluche rojos, mientras que los fans de Fudou x Haruna tienen pingüinos de peluche morados… ¿Ustedes saben lo que eso significa…?**

Haruna: **¿No?**

Miyako: ¡**LUCHA DE PINGÜINOS DE PELUCHE!**

*Se suelta un infierno, ya que los fans se pelean por quién se quedará con Haruna*

Kidou: ***Ve a Fudou con mirada asesina* **

Haruna: **Onii-chan…**

Kidou: **Haruna… Átame a algo antes de que lo mate…**

Sota: ¡**Ya lo oíste! Creo que tengo algunas cadenas en mi bolso * Las toma* ¡Ah! Aquí vamos… *Ata a Kidou***

Fudou: ¡**Te juró que voy a patear tu maldito trasero!**

Cristal: **¡Cuida tu vocabulario!**

Miyako: **A pesar de que estamos teniendo una guerra de peluches pingüinos y un compañero de equipo que está maldiciendo… ¡Vamos a seguir! ¿Alguien más está dispuesto a contar a quién le gusta?**

Endo: **Uh… no gracias, prefiero hacer el siguiente desafío.**

Miyako: **Awww… ¡eso no es divertido! Pero bueno, ¡Ahora tienen que bailar el "Waka-Waka"!**

Dylan: **¡Oh, el infierno No!**

Miyako: **¡Oh, el infierno si!**

Sota: **Pero se refería a todos, eso te incluye a ti.**

Miyako: **Lamentablemente, si. ¡Pero todo el mundo también lo hará! *Configura la cámara de video* ¡Esto será un éxito! *Reproduce la canción* **

(Imagínense bailando a todos. ADVERTENCIA, esto puede causarles pesadillas, XD)

Burn: **¡No quiero pasar por esto otra vez!**

Myako: ¡**Jejeje, me va a encantar este Reto! ¡Goenji! ¡Debes cantar una canción de Barney!**

Goenji: ¡**¿Qué?**

Miyako: **Es eso, o te vas a la ciudad usando el traje de Barney.**

Cristal**: Vamos Goenji-kun, ¡Pasará!**

Miyako: **Lo siento si es demasiado duro verlo Krissy (apodo de Cristal) ¡Pero un Reto es un Reto!**

Goenji: **¡Uf! ¡Muy bien!**

Sota: **¡Espera! *Trae una cinta grabadora* Bueno ¡Ya!**

Goenji: **Te quiero yo, y tú a mí, somos una familia feliz…**

Audiencia: **¡Nuestros oídos!**

Toramaru: ¡**Goenji-san, no sabía que era tan infantil! También parece infantil ¡Mírese! *Llora***

Tobitaka: **No te preocupes Toramaru. Yo sé, la decepción duele…**

Cristal: ¡**Es la hora del reto final! ¡Todos los CHICOS del Inazuma Eleven deben permanecer en una habitación que contiene a todas sus fansgirls por diez minutos!**

Endo: **¿Estás loca?**

Fidio: ¡**Es como si nos estuvieran arrojando a los tiburones!**

Miyako: **¡Sí! ¡Apuesto a que no saldrán con vida! **

Cristal: ¡**Yo también!**

Selim: **Yo creo que lo lograrán…**

Sota: **¿Apostamos 20 dólares?**

Selim: ¡**Hecho!**

Miyako: ¡**Muy bien entonces! *Mete a todos los chicos del IE en donde están todas sus seguidoras***

Goenji fangirls: **KYAAA! Goenji!**

Goenji: **AAAHHH!**

Cristal: **Goenji-kun…**

Miyako: ***Le acaricia la espalda* Reza para que sobreviva**

Cristal: **¿Qué pasa con Hiroto, Gazelle, Burn y Fidio?**

Miyako: ***Cambia su actitud* ¿De quién estábamos hablando?**

Cristal: ***Rueda los ojos***

Fangirls: ***Chillan***

Chicos del IE: **¡Ahhhhh 911! ¡MAMÁ! ¡SALVENOS! ¡FANGIRLS LOCAS!**

Sota: ***Llega a llorar riéndose en el suelo* Por favor…. Rewiews!...**

Miyako: **¡Esperen los próximos retos! ¡Y tengan medo de preguntar quien será nuestra estrella invitada!**

**- - - - - 0 - - - - -**

_Créditos:_

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5_

_Versión original: Chocoluvr101_

_Traducción: Dikimiki0chan_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohaioo! Les traigo el tercer capitulo de este entretenido "Juego".**

**He visto que en los rewiews ponen grandes ideas, pero no puedo modificar el fic ya que solo lo estoy traduciendo, pero si me siguen llegando ideas tan geniales, tengo pensado hacer el "Inazuma Eleven Verdad o reto Bonus Track" en donde agregaría todos los alocados retos que pongan en sus rewiews.**

**Necesito saber que les parece la idea para ponerla en marcha así que los comentarios y retos para ese proyecto déjenlo con un rewiew.**

**Sin más, aquí comienza el tercer chap.**

- - - 9 - - - -

Miyako: Hola chicos! Bienvenidos al tercer capítulo ~! Parece que tenemos más retos esta vez ~! Arigato a todos a los que les gustó este fanfiction ~!

Endou: Eso es porque se trata de torturarnos a nosotros!

CutiepieSakura123: ¡Exactamente!

Kazemaru: ¿Quién es ella?

Miyako: Ella es CutiepieSakura123! Va a ser nuestra estrella invitada para este capítulo!

Gazelle: ¿Ella fue la que dio los retos en el segundo capítulo?

CutiepieSakura123: Sí, sí lo hice.

Gazelle: * La mira de forma extraña *

CutiepieSakura123: * Le golpea en la cabeza con un mazo* ¡Mirar así es grosero!

Gazelle: * Se desmaya con espirales en los ojos *

Burn: BWAHAHAHAHA!

Sota: ¡Se me olvidaba que ustedes lograron salir de esa sala llena de fangirls vivos!

Selim: ¡Sí! Yo gano! Entrega el dinero!

Miyako y todos aquellos que apostaron en contra: *se quejan y le dan 20 dólares a cada uno *

Miyako: Vamos a seguir con los retos ~! CutiepieSakura123, sus desafíos?

Endou: ¿Otra vez?

CutiepieSakura123: Sí, me encanta que torturen a los chicos ~! De todos modos, es tiempo de comenzar los retos!

**1.****Reto a Tsunami a golpear su cabeza contra la pared al tiempo que los sonidos de los golpes, se escuchen como "Para Elisa" de Beethoven.****Máximo deben ser 5 notas.  
2.****Reto a Kazemaru a entrar en un salón de belleza y decirle al peluquero más famoso que él ama su corte de pelo a pesar de que pareces niña y encuentras que te ves único.  
3.**** Reto**** a Atsuya a hacer patinaje sobre hielo en patines de jabón. Tiene que caerse dos veces  
4.****Reto a Hiroto a usar un uniforme de niña de la escuela.****Él debe tomarse una foto.  
5.****Reto a Fidio para ir a la oficina del director, sentarse en una silla y fingir que es un caballo y jugar como un vaquero en frente del principal.****Debe ser alegre y fuerte, no en silencio.**

Tsunami: ¿Cómo suena eso de "Para Elisa"?

Miyako: ¿Esto es porque la composición de música siempre me da escalofríos?

Selim: Lamentablemente, sí.

CutiepieSakura123: En ese caso, así es como debe sonar tu cabeza contra la pared. * Reproduce "Für Elise" *

Tsunami: Bien aquí voy! * se pone frente a una pared y golpea la cabeza contra ella *

Miyako: Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun... Sí... lo consiguió.

Tsunami: *Queda con espirales en los ojos *

Tachimukai: Tsunami-san!

Miyako: El segundo reto ~! Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: DE NINGUNA MANERA! No voy a humillarme!

CutiepieSakura123: Oh, sí, tienes que hacerlo! Vas a hacer mi reto aunque sea lo último que hagas! * Obtiene una cuerda *

Kazemaru: GAAAH! Loca! * Huye *

CutiepieSakura123: * Ataca a Kazemaru y lo ata con la cuerda * Nos vamos ~! ^ ^

Kazemaru: T^T ¿Por qué yo?

Miyako: * Lo golpea con el maíz * Ve ya al salón!

Sota: * Enciende la cámara de vídeo *

**EN EL SALON...**

CutiepieSakura123: * Arrastra a Kazemaru con la cuerda * Disculpe, pero ¿quién es el peluquero más famoso de este lugar?

Kazemaru: * Lucha por safarse *

CuitepieSakura123: * Tensa la cuerda con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro *

Peluquero: Ese sería yo!

Miyako: Bueno, a este chico de pelo azul le gustaría decirle algo!

Peluquero: * Mira a Kazemaru* ¿Qué?

Sota: Díselo ya!

Kazemaru: NUNCA!

Miyako: Dilo ahora o voy a sacar mi lanzador de maíz!

Kazemaru: Bien... Me encanta lo que le hiciste a mi pelo. A pesar de ser femenino, es muy especial... ¿Podemos irnos ahora? T ^ T

Peluquero: *Le brillan los ojos y le salen lagrimas de alegría * Oooohhh! MUCHAS GRACIAS! * Trata de abrazar a Kazemaru*

Fansgirls de Kazemaru: * salen de la nada y golpean los **** del peluquero * ¡QUEDESE LEJOS DE KAZEMARU-KUN!

Miyako: * Retrocede * Es mejor estar lejos cuando las fansgirls se enojan...

CutiepieSakura123: *Da pasos hacia atrás y se rompe en una carrera de velocidad *

**VOLVAMOS AL ESCENARIO DE VERDAD O RETO...**

Miyako: * Abre la puerta * ~ Hola!

Kazemaru: T ^ T

Sota: ¿Quieren ver lo que pasó?

Cristal: Seguro

Sota: * Conecta la cámara de video a un televisor plasma * (Para una mejor calidad, bien!)

Todos: * Miran el video *

Cristal: LoL! Locas fangirls de Kazemaru ~!

Miyako: Sí, es divertido! Pero vamos a pasar a lo que sigue! Atsuya ~!

Atsuya: ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Miyako: *Lo golpea con el maíz* HAZ EL RETO!

Atsuya: Pero aquí ni siquiera hay jabón!

Miyako: ¡Uf! ¡Muy bien! CutiepieSakura123?

CutiepieSakura123: Estoy en ello! * Le da dos pastillas de jabón y las ata a sus pies *

Sota: * Moja el piso con agua y jabón *

Miyako: Ahora a patinar sobre hielo!

Atsuya: ¡NO!

CutiepieSakura123: * Le golpea en la cabeza con un mazo * patina sobre el hielo!

Atsuya: Muy bien, muy bien, sheesh. * Trata de patinar, pero se cae de cara *

Shirou: Primer golpe.

Atsuya: * Se levanta de nuevo y patina sobre el hielo *

Shirou: Atsuya, trate de hacer un "Piso de hielo"!

Miyako: Pensé que solo tu podías hacer esa técnica…

Shirou: Lo sé. Sólo quiero verlo caer de cara intentándolo. *Sonrisa maléfica * venganza por las veces en las que poseyó mi cuerpo.

Cristal: Eres bastante malo cuando quieres.

Atsuya: * Trata de hacer "Piso de hielo", pero cae de rostro muy fuerte *

Shirou: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Atsuya: Sabias que tu eras el gemelo malvado verdad?

Miyako: Ahora el próximo desafío! Uhm... Bueno... Ehh... Gomen, Hiroto-kun.

CutiepieSakura123: EMPEZEMOS! * Fuerza a Hiroto a ponerse uniforme escolar de las niñas de Raimon *

Hiroto: Gaaaah!

Miyako: * Desvía la mirada hacia otra parte *

Burn: BWAHAHAHAHAA! Te ves como un marica en eso! BWAHAHAHA! * Se cae al suelo agarrándose el estómago * ACK, mis entrañas!

Fans pervertidos de Hiroto: * Se precipitan sobre el y empiezan a tomar fotografías *

Hiroto: GAAAH!

Miyako: * Aún manteniendo la mirada en otro lugar, pero se enoja bastante... *

Cristal: * risitas *

CutiepieSakura123: La vamos a perder...

Miyako: * Se pone muy enojada * YA BASTA! QUEDENSE FUERA DEL ALCANCE DE Hiroto-KUN QUE LOS MATO pervertidos! * comienza a golpear a todos los pervertidos, luego empieza a pegar patadas, cada vez más y más…*

Haruna: Y la hemos perdido...

Endou: ¿Quién sabía que tenía tanta fuerza para golpear?

Kidou: Armaría un lío tremendo si fuese a un estadio.

Selim: Vamos a continuar con los retos! Mientras que mi hermana está ocupada.

Fidio: Esto va a arruinar mi dignidad!

Sota: Así es. Pero ya estamos aquí! *Le pasa una silla a Fidio *

CutiepieSakura123: Vamos a ir con el papá de Natsumi. * Arrastra a Fidio a la oficina del Director *

Director: Eh... sí Fidio?

Fidio: Uh... * Todos los demás tienen una sonrisa maligna y los pulgares arriba * Uf... lo siento mucho por esto, pero era un reto! * Se sienta en la silla como si fuera un caballo * Soy un vaquero! Wheee!

Diector: Uh... ¿Qué?

Sota CutiepieSakura123, y Selim: BWAHAHAHAAA! XD * Caen al suelo riendo *

Fidio: Soy todo un Vaquero! * Mueve el brazo como si estuviera sosteniendo un lazo *

Sota: BWAHAHAHAAA! Ack, mis entrañas!

Fidio: *Se pone de pie y se inclina ante el director, mira al trío que se reía de el y se prepara para golpearlos con la silla * VUELVAN AQUÍ TARADOS-!

CuitepieSakura123: Ha sido un placer conocerlos chicos. Uh... adiós! * Huye *

Selim y Sota: NO NOS DEJES! * Corren detrás de ella *

Fidio: Me las van a pagar! * Los persigue *

Miyako: Chicos, ustedes se lo buscaron-* Fidio choca contra Miyako * ACK!

Fidio: * Se levanta * Lo siento, estaba persiguiendo a esos tres idiotas.

Miyako: Bien, bien. No hay necesidad de la violencia en este lugar. Ahora pon la silla en el suelo!

Fidio: * Baja la silla al piso*

Miyako: Bueno, entonces! Estos retos son de **Aquella ~!**

**1.****Vistan a Kazemaru, Fubuki, Midorikawa y Aphrodi en trajes de chica!****: D... (Sé que soy mala, pero yo soy una fan y eso es lo que las fangirls hacen :p)  
2.****Hagan que Gouenji se le proponga a Fubuki!****(Forma tradicional)...****en realidad yo soy una gran fan del GoFubu! ...  
3.****Hagan que Hiroto, Fubuki y Kazemaru realicen el moonwalk!****(Michael Jackson)  
4.****Reto a dos o más personas al azar a actuar una escena del Titanic o cualquier película romántica! XD**

Miyako: Oh ~! Chicos... ~! * Saca ropa muy femenina y sonríe maliciosamente *

Aphrodi: Oh no...

Shirou: HUYAMOS LEJOS! * Corre *

Atsuya: Fubuki ES HORA DE LA VENGANZA! MWAHAHAHA! * Lo arrastra hacia Miyako y CutiepieSakura123 * Es todo suyo.

Shirou: NOOO!

CutiepieSakura123: * viste a Shirou con un vestido blanco con volantes y añade una cinta en la cabeza *

Aki: Para ser honesta... Shirou se ve tan kawaii... ...

Haruna: * Toma una foto * Esto podría ir en el periódico de la escuela

Gouenji: * Arrastra a Kazemaru que está gritando hacia donde Miyako * Aquí tienes.

Kazemaru: GOUENJI traidor!

Miyako: *Viste a Kazemaru con un vestido exactamente igual al de Alicia de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas * AaW...

Cristal: * Arrastra a un temeroso Midorikawa a la habitación * Aquí tienes onee-san ~!

Miyako: Gracias ~! * Viste a Midorikawa con una camisa linda con un corazón y una minifalda verde *

CutiepieSakura123: Ahora, ¿dónde se metió Aphrodi?

Burn: Se ha escondido en el armario. * Lo arrastra *

CutiepieSakura123: Mwahahahaa! Ya que representas a la Diosa del amor de la Mitología griega te vestiremos como ella... *Lo viste con una túnica de color rosa, y ya que su pelo es de estilo femenino todavía mejor! * Les presento a Afrodita, la Diosa del Amor!

Aphrodi: * se queja *

Locos chicos Pervertidos: *Se abalanzan sobre los cuatro y los intentan acosar *

Miyako: ESO ES TODO! Pensé que con mis golpes había sido suficiente FUERA TODOS! Hora de llamar a las fans! * Silba y un océano de fangirls de Aphrodi, Midorikawa, Shirou y Kazemaru comienzan a golpear y a echar a todos los pervertidos *

Fangirls de Kazemaru: No se atrevan a tocar a KAZEMARU-KUN! O se las verán con nosotras, ESCUCHARON, IDIOTAS?

Fangirls de Aphrodi: SI LOS DIOSES Y DIOSAS DE VERDAD EXISTEN ENTONCES VAMOS A ORARLES PARA QUE LOS MATEN A TODOS Y ACABEN CON ESTO YA!

Fangirls de Shirou: Vamos a enterrarlos vivos a todos estos pervertidos con una ETERNA VENTISCA!

Fangirls de Midorikawa: LES DAREMOS A TODOS UNA LENTA Y DOLOROSA MUERTE!

Miyako: 3, 2, 1, FUEGO! * sale una bomba de su lanzador de maíz *

BOOM! Los pervertidos locos se van volando a causa de la explosión a quién sabe dónde

CutiepieSakura123: Ahora que nos hemos librado de esos pervertidos... Gouenji?

Kidou: Aquí está la caja... * Le da a Gouenji unas palmaditas en el hombro *

Cristal: Gouenji-kun! * Llora *

Miyako: * Consuela a Cristal * No te preocupes es solo un desafío, Krissy.

Gouenji: Ejem ... * Se pone de rodillas * Shirou Fubuki ... Ejem... * Abre la caja revelando un anillo * ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Miyako: * Tic nervioso *... Uhh...

Touko: OMG!..

Shirou: Uh... Lo siento pero no.

Gouenji: Oh, bueno. * Lanza la caja lejos *

Endou: Eso fue muy loco...

Gouenji: Sí. Shirou no es mi tipo.

Miyako: Esta bien! Bien por ti Krissy!

Gouenji: ¿Eh?

Cristal: Nada.

Sota: Oh hombre! Yo debería haber sido incluido en este desafío! Quiero hacer el moonwalk!

Miyako: ¡Lo siento! Pero Hiroto, Shirou y Kazemaru deben hacerlo.

Sota: No es justo!

Hiroto: ¿Quién es Michael Jackson?

Todos: * fruncen el entrecejo* ... ..

Hiroto: ¿Qué?

Ichinose: Tu nunca haz oído hablar de él? ¿En serio?

Hiroto: Eh... no...

Domon: Él es el Rey del Pop por amor de Dios! Él es famoso!

Miyako: Que descanse en paz.

Cristal: ¿Y el moonwalk!

Hiroto: Yo no sé cómo hacer eso...

Sota: ¡Es así! * Realiza el moonwalk pero no tan bien como Michael Jackson *

Kazemaru: Eres bastante bueno. Pero dudo que pueda hacerlo. Voy a intentarlo. * Intenta hacer el moonwalk pero ¡Fracaso épico! * Lo sabía!

Shirou: Uh... * Trata de hacerlo, pero tampoco resulta * Hiroto?

Hiroto: Hmmm... * realiza el moonwalk * Así?

Dylan: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Hiroto: No sé.

Mark: Acabas de hacer el moonwalk perfectamente!

Miyako: Pero no es lo mismo que Michael Jackson. T ^ T

CutiepieSakura123: Llegó la hora del último reto!

Reparto de la IE: YAY!

Selim: Entonces, ¿quién son los dos afortunados que va a hacer una escena romántica?

Vamos a ver, uno de los chicos y una de las chicas

Rika: El que tome el palito pintado será el elegido.

Todos: * Obtienen un pequeño palo *

Sakuma: Tengo uno.

Haruna: Yo también.

Miyako: Ooooh... Entonces, ¿qué película romántica escogemos?

Fuyuppe: ¿Qué hay de "Romeo y Julieta "?

Natsumi: Muy buena opción. ¿Qué les parece la escena del balcón?

Cristal: AaW... ~ Es tan romántico!

Fudou: * mira a Sakuma *

Sakuma: * devuelve la mirada *

Haruna: * se ruboriza *

Miyako y los demás: * Crean la escena del balcón *

Haruna: Son bastante rápidos.

Sakuma: Sí.

Sakuma X Haruna fans: VAMOS Sakuma-san!

Fudou: ¡Cállense!

Fudou X Haruna fans: VAMOS Fudou-san!

Sakuma X Haruna fans: Haruna pertenece a Sakuma-san!

Fudou X Haruna fans: NO, a Fudou-SAN!

Miyako: Uh-oh. Otra vez no...

Fudou X Haruna fans: * Toman varios pingüinos de peluches morados *

Sakuma X Haruna fans: * Toman varios pingüinos de peluche rojos*

CutiepieSakura123: CUBRANSE TODOS!

Estalla la guerra con los pingüinos peluche...

Miyako: HAY QUE PARAR YA ESTA GUERRA DE PINGU-*Le llega un pingüino de peluche* OUCH! Espera un minuto, QUIEN me acaba de lanzar un pingüino A MÍ!

Cristal: ¡Oh, no ...

Miyako: * Carga su lanzador con muchos pingüinos de peluche * ¡3, 2, 1, FUEGO! *comienza a disparar*

BOOM!

Selim: Lo sentimos, pero tenemos algunas dificultades técnicas en este momento. Vamos a tener que poner fin a este capítulo ahora.

Endou: Gracias-ACK – Por leer-ACK – Son muy ACK-! BIEN, ME HARTÉ! * Se une a la guerra *

Natsumi: Gracias por ser nuestra estrella invitada CutiepisSakura123!

CutiepieSakura123: No hay problema! Fue una experiencia-ACK! ¡Muy bien! ¿QUIÉN ES EL HOMBRE MUERTO que lanzó ESTO! * Se une a la guerra *

Gouenji: Rewiews por favor y envíen más retos! * Es golpeado por un millón de pingüinos * ACK! Lo van a pagar! *Se une a la guerra pateando pingüinos en llamas por todas partes *

Y así terminaron todos lanzando pingüinos y uniéndose a la guerra... Miyako riendo con el loco lanzamiento de pingüinos peluches y maíz a través de su cañón, CuitepieSakura123 atacando con pingüinos a quien se le cruzara por delante, Gouenji dando patadas hacia todos los pingüinos que luego resultaban ser una transformación a pingüinos de fuego... Así que en breve se desató el infierno con pingüinos de peluches y lanzadores de maíz...

-A-

_Créditos:_

_Disclamer: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5_

_Idea Original: ChocoLuvr101_

_Traducción: DikiMiki0chan_


End file.
